


Omake

by grettama



Series: Akita Winter Festival [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami had something to tell Himuro, but he couldn't remember what it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omake

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to Midorima Shintanny! :p 
> 
> This is unbetaed so expect so many errors orz And this is inpired by Quinn's comment on "Taste Like Candy".
> 
> And yes, I actually wanted to make Muralex but this lame thing is the only one I can manage (lol)  
> Yang penting niatnya darou #plak

Kagami was sure he was forgetting something important and the fact that he couldn’t remember it at all pissed him off, more than it should.

It made him restless for few days. Made him lost concentration on his one on one with Aomine, made Kuroko twitched with annoyance in their practice, and even made Himuro laughed when Kagami told him about his anxiety.

"Well, well, Taiga. Slowly. Is it something important?" asked Himuro while they were sitting together in Maji Burger.

Kagami swallowed his food first before answer, "Yes. It is. I feel it's so important and I'm sure I'm gonna ask your opinion about it but I can't fucking remember what is it."

Himuro chuckled. "If it's about how you and Aomine do it, I don't think you need my opinion, Taiga."

Kagami blushed and it amused Himuro. "N-no it's not about that, Tatsuya," he stuttered. "It's—"

His words got cut off once he saw outside the Majiba's window. He gasped, made him chocked with his own saliva and coughing furiously.

Himuro reached for him to pat his back and handed a water bottle. "Slow down, Taiga."

Kagami grabbed the water from Himuro and once he could breathe normally again, he pointed outside, to what exactly made him chocked.

Himuro followed Kagami's direction and didn't look surprise at all. "What? It's just Alex and Murasakibara."

Kagami looked at Himuro with disbelief. "What? _They are kissing_! In public! I saw them kissed in Akita Winter Festival too! That's what I've been wanted to tell you, Tatsuya!"

"Oh, I see," responded Himuro casually.

Kagami frowned, "What? So they are dating or what?"

Himuro chuckled with amusement. Kagami waited for Himuro's answer but when he saw Himuro wasn't going to answer that, he began to nag.

"What? Tatsuya, come on, answer me!"

Himuro just laughed. Kagami was never fail to amuse him.

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry #notsorry to even call it a birthday present (lol)


End file.
